The Jerk
by MoonlessMist032
Summary: A very short story: Sakura has reached her limit and stands her ground against temptations that haunt her.


**Greetings reader(s) ^_^**

**I haven't had a chance to upload in nearly a year. Why? Up until recently, I've had little time to relax. Many things have happened these past months. Relatively speaking, a writer's block and the temporary misplacement of my flashdrive which has my stories. So, those of you who have followed my other stories, I'm sorry for the long delay and I'll try my best to get those updated.**

**Anyway, today I had a strange urge to write a short story about Sasuke and Sakura. It's not exactly a happy one and originally I had the concept for Sonic and Amy, but this is what happened. I'm apologizing in advance if it isn't the best, feel free to critique me and I'll consider rewriting and/or expanding the story :). **

**The Naruto characters mentioned don't belong to me. **

* * *

_I'm happy if he's happy._

Each day she passed him, it hurt…deep inside in the most sensitive parts of her body. The stress had taken a toll on her health. She became so dehydrated most nights that her only memories after work were rushing to return home and drinking as much water, sometimes alcohol, as possible to wash herself from the inside while cooling her sentiments.

Tonight, after Sakura had gotten off of work, she started on her way home. The hospital was busy as usual given the large city population she resided among, but she got through the shift. Her short heels lightly clicked against the pavement as she took her shortcut through the park. It was then that she heard voices and looking up, her eyes landed on Sasuke and Karin as they seemed to be carrying sweets from TonTon's Bakery.

Instinctively, Sakura pulled over behind a tree away from the streetlight, clutching her abdomen in the darkness as he passed by, hands wrapped around his lover.

She didn't want him to see her like this. Unconfident and exhausted. She sighed, but covered her mouth to avoid detection.

_He still makes my heart beat at unquantifiable speeds. _She sucked in a breath and looked on at the couple. They were strolling hand in hand along the lit path, stopping every few steps to kiss, giggle, whisper, and hug each other.

The energy she once had to want to impress him had diminished. She constantly felt defeated.

All he did was run from her. Hide. Make room for other women. Even when she backed off, he never came searching for her. As if her fading was one less stressful thing in his life.

Her eyes felt heavy and the dizziness of reality found itself clouding her. The couple had soon disappeared from sight, and at this she was free to groan. Her headache was threatening to return.

She continued to her apartment and went to shower off the day.

The heat felt good and somehow, the mist was comforting. She felt shielded in the vapor. After time passed, she exited the bathroom in her robe and entered her room only to find an unexpected visitor.

"Get out." She demanded coldly.

He grunted and disobeyed. "Why?" he questioned innocently, "isn't this what you want?"

She remained silent. _"Sasuke…" _she hissed.

"Sakura," he breathed, licking his lips.

She swallowed hard. He was _just _on a date! She thought things had ended for good after he had his temporary fixation with her for the last time, and that he promised not to take her spare key to enter anytime he pleased.

"You have all of your things. Now leave. I was stupid not to take the key from you after you moved in with Karin." She said irritably.

"I was stupid to think you wanted me here as much as I want to be here." He said calmly, "I wonder why you're pushing me away this time. I'm happy, so why can't you be happy with me?"

No amount of water could tame her this time. She was feeling like an inferno.

"You know you can't hide from me. I saw you in the park earlier tonight," he added.

He was intelligent, but when his groin wanted attention, he was a completely desperate dumbass.

That was why things didn't work out between him and her. He changed on her. From a sweet cautious guy, to one that "loved" women for the wrong reasons.

Sasuke got comfortable on her pillows.

"Get out." She said again, but not loudly enough. She choked on tears that did not fall and anger.

His hand found its way to the top of his jean zipper, flicking it back and forth as if to taunt her. "What's that?" he smirked.

"I SAID GET OUT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't care if the neighbors heard her. She didn't care if she was in a bathrobe in the presence of her aroused ex. She just wanted him out. She didn't love him. She hated him now.

The divide between hatred and love is thin though.

She honestly wanted to accept his unvocal offer to satisfy his urges yet felt disgusted at the desire for passion she felt deep inside. In fact, she did give in once or twice.

Not this time though.

She looked down and closed her eyes, feeling his arms wrap around her as he chuckled, bringing her onto his lap, kissing her neck. His lips were cold and rough. They weren't genuine in the least bit.

_As long as he's happy, I'm happy….Right?_

"No…" she whispered. He ignored.

_No. _

He ran a hand up and down her back, lightly pulling her closer.

_No._

His hand approached her bathrobe, and she could feel his masculinity against her thigh.

_Hell no._

It happened in a flash. Sasuke grunted at the blow to his face. A slap to his face. It stung.

A punch connected to his abdomen soon after. Then another and another. Sakura stood up.

"I'm not going to tell you again." She said shakily.

The Uchiha wasn't going to retaliate. He felt pain deep in his abdomen, dehydrated, and breathless due to shock. She had struck all the areas of current sensitivity including his ego.

Without a word, he got up, flinging the spare key on her bed and seeing himself out.

Sakura stood in the same spot for a good twenty minutes replaying the events that had occurred.

She felt empowered as if she transferred whatever he had plagued her with, right back at him.

She smiled.

"Hmph, jerk."

* * *

**As I said above, tell me what you think. I appreciate reviews of all types.**

**I loved all the ending couples in Naruto! (The four that I supported came true!) I just wanted to write something a little different. :) **

**If you liked it, I'm glad. If not, I'll understand.**

**I'll be updating Bloodlust hopefully in a couple weeks when things settle down. ^_^ **

**Until then, take care!**


End file.
